Finding Your Place
by Robyn.Girl.Wonder.93
Summary: After suffering an accident Robin decides to move to France where she runs into the Musketeers and begins to realize that she can find acceptance, friendship, and love. Porthos/OC. This is my first fanfiction, helpful reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Perhaps the decision to move to France wasn't one of my best. I hadn't originally planned to come all this way, but I couldn't stay in the colonies any longer and I decided to get a fresh start by going to England. Though, as it turned out they didn't appreciate my skill set and I had to move on from there as well.

There is no polite way to say this, I'm a thief. I hadn't planned to become one, but sometimes circumstances make you do things you hadn't originally planned to do. Which is why I'm in a small French village in the first place.

I've always had a talent for picking locks and sneaking around, but I hadn't used those abilities for anything more than spying on my family and scaring my sister. Caitlynn was lucky; she was the favorite in the family. She was good with people and our parents, while I have always been awkward preferring to stay in the background and go unnoticed.

I left when I could no longer do this. After the fire everyone took notice of me, no matter how much I tried to cover up the scars people knew they were there. That's the problem of living in a small colony, everyone knew you and there were no secrets. I had to see their pitying faces every time I left the house, and it was bad at home too. My family has been walking on eggshells ever since I was injured. That's why I decided to leave; I couldn't stand the staring any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On second thought, maybe I didn't really need to come so far to get a fresh start. This village wasn't so different from the one I had left and it makes me home sick. Travelling alone can be lonely at times. I miss my home and my family, but I can't go back. Going back scares me more than travelling.

It doesn't help that no matter where I am I always feel like people are staring. I left home to get away from the staring and now it seems worse than ever. But I'm probably just being paranoid. Lovely. Now I'm paranoid and self-conscious.

I really should have thought this through better. I'm never usually this brave, I'm not my sister, but I just couldn't take it any more.

I never introduced myself. My name is Robin Dubois. I've spent my entire life in an English colony in the New World. I tend to keep to myself, which means that I'm a little socially awkward, well maybe a lot socially awkward. To be fair my family has always been a little different. My father, Pierre, is a French Catholic while my mother, Claudia, is an English Protestant. It was quite the scandal and after all that trouble they can't agree on anything and fight constantly.

They had two children my sister Caitlynn and I. We have to be the only Protestants who have only ever attended Catholic Church.

While my family is a little different I love them all dearly. I had always planned on staying and living my life close to them. That all changed after the accident.

There was a fire and I got caught in it. I have a horrible scar on the right side of my body; it extends from just above my right shoulder all the way down my right arm and ends just under my hip. It was a horrible ordeal. If I had been anti-social before it's ten times worse now.

I can hide the scar, but everyone in my old town knew what had happened and knew that it was there. I could see them watching me wherever I was. I couldn't take their pitying stares, so I decided to leave.

I started in England. I went to London and it was charming. It had been the first time that I had been in a large city. Unfortunately, I didn't have much money with me and I had to resort to thieving.

Now to be clear, I'm not your regular cutpurse. I find it insulting when people call me that. I don't cutpurses or pickpocket, what I do has more class and it requires more skill; it also has a greater payout.

It requires agility and stealth to get into rich homes, into their treasure boxes, and anywhere else they hide their valuables. I have taken jewelry, money, paintings, and anything else that seems to have a decent value.

It sounds worse than it really is, being a thief, but to make up for it I always donate a portion of my spoils to churches that help the poor or to schools. Not to mention I only take as much as I need and I make sure that it won't set the family back too much.

However, like anything else it takes practice and though I've never actually been arrested I have gotten pretty close. That is why I had to leave England and slowly make my way to France.

Which is how I have come to be in this small French village. It isn't so bad. I've been staying in a nice little inn, but being in such a small village I can't practice my trade. Not only do these people not have anything of any real value but I would also feel guilty if I took anything from them.

I will be all right to stay here, for a while at least, the last time I "acquired" some money it had been from a rather wealthy man. I had taken some of his valuables and money off of his carriage. I had been lucky to come across it on my way. He had been travelling in the opposite direction so I won't have to worry about running into him again down the road.

I hope to stay here for a time. I've been here longer then I have anywhere else, since London. It's nice not being transient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've been in the village for a month now and it's starting to get a little boring. I thought I would like living in a small village again, but after London village life is starting to become tedious. I still don't have any plans to leave though. I guess I just haven't found the motivation to really push myself anymore.

I miss the thrill of thieving; even life in the colony was more exciting than this. At least in the colony we were close to the forest I could run, climb, swim and practice with my bow.

I was never very good at being dainty. It drove my mother insane. She wanted my sister and I to find a good husband, settle down, and start a family. My sister could find a good match; she knew how to behave like a lady, even though she too could be a handful when the time called for it.

I couldn't do that. I was terrible with people, I still am. I never know what to say or how to act. No matter how hard I try I will never be a lady, I could never just sit around all day and raise a family.

That's what is on my mind as I enter the inn for dinner. The serving girl brings over some stew and a glass of water. I'm in here every night, so she doesn't have ask me what I want anymore. I have developed a routine since entering the village: get up, wash, have breakfast, wander around the village, have lunch, go out to my favorite spot and read, return for dinner, wash again, go to bed. That's it. It's no wonder I'm starting to go a little stir crazy.

I'm daydreaming over dinner and only look up when the inn goes quiet. Four men have entered. Usually this wouldn't be that big of a deal, while the village is small it does see it's share of travelers, however these men have some sort of uniform on.

They are surveying everyone and I start to get nervous, it is still very quiet, as no one has spoken yet. The presumed leader of their group finally speaks.

"We are looking for a man, he is a criminal wanted for theft and highway robbery. He is described as being small, with red hair, and wearing a red cloak"

At this point I decide to leave because, other than being a man, the person they are describing is me. I get up slowly and start heading toward the stairs that lead up to the rooms.

Just as I reached the stairs the leader states, "His name is Robin Dubois". I look over and then try to get up the stairs unnoticed. I must be conspicuous because the Spanish looking man approaches me.

"Do you know a man named Robin Dubois?" He asks.

"Umm… no. No I do not know a man by that name." It takes all of my self-control not to smile or laugh hysterically and I do my best not to look guilty. "Please excuse me but it has been a long day and I would really like to get to bed." I try to smile convincingly at him.

"Of course" he then takes of his hat and nods at me. I take this chance to flee up to my room.

Once there I being to pack all of my things and thank god I decided not to wear my red cloak today. This is one of the times I'm grateful I don't have much stuff. Packing goes quickly and I decide that the best way to leave is out the window. I am on the second floor but the climb down is easy.

* * *

The King had received word that the English emissary had been robbed on his way back to England. The thief matched reports of one that had been active in England earlier on that year. The thefts had stopped, so they assumed that the thief had moved on.

And apparently he had. He had moved to France. The Emissary was very upset so the task to capture the thief fell to the Musketeers.

Captain Treville then ordered Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan to track down this thief and to bring him back to Paris to stand trial for his crimes.

That was how they had come to be in this village. They had received word that a person matching the thief's description was residing here. They decided to start their search at the inn. It seemed to be quite full they could hear the sounds of talking and laughing from outside.

Once they entered that changed. All of the patrons went quiet and stared at them. That was when Athos decided to speak.

"We are looking for a man, he is a criminal wanted for theft and highway robbery. He is described as being small, with red hair, and wearing a red cloak."

The people looked confused and started looking around at each other. He then goes on to say "His name is Robin Dubois". Which just caused the villagers to seem more confused. It was then that they noticed a young woman rise from her table in the back and make her way up to the stairs. Athos nodded at Aramis to go speak to her.

Aramis walks up to the woman, who looks rather nervous. "Do you know a man named Robin Dubois?" he smiles at her.

She looks baffled as she responds "Umm… no. No I do not know a man by that name." Aramis notices that her lip twitches as she continues, "Please excuse me but it has been a long day and I would really like to get to bed."

"Of course." Aramis removes his hat and gives her another smile and a nod. The woman gives an awkward smile and then flees up the stairs

He looks over at Athos and shrugs, "A little odd". The other Musketeers then re-focus their attention on the other patrons at the inn.

"I will ask again, do any of you know such a man?"

Athos gets no other response but of head shaking and a few knows. But there is a serving girl who looks rather perplex as she stares at the stairs.

"Excuse me monsieur, but the only Robin Dubois here is the girl who just ran up stairs."

The musketeers exchange looks before drawing their pistols and running upstairs. They begin searching the rooms, knocking and then entering. Once they get to one of the rooms towards the end of the hall they notice that it has been hastily packed and that the window is open.

D'Artagnan races to the window and can see a figure racing towards the tree line. As D'Artagnan turns to tell the others he can see that Porthos has opened the wardrobe, which has a red cloak hanging inside.

"She's on the run into the trees, come on"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I run as fast as I can towards the forest, if I can get there I might be able to find a new village and perhaps someone with a carriage that would be willing to give me a ride.

As I was reach the tree line I hear the door to the inn slam open and two of the men, the large one and the Spanish one, come chasing after me. I run all the faster. I have no idea where I'm going I just know I have to get away.

Luckily I got a head start, but it is getting dark and harder to see. I have to avoid running into trees or tripping all while zigzagging through the woods trying to lose them. I'm still a good deal ahead of them but I'm a sprinter not a long distance runner, it's only a matter of time before they catch up.

I try to look for a good place to hide while running, which is no easy task. That way I can hide and get away after they pass by.

As I spot a decent place to hide the two other men come riding towards me from the opposite direction. I'm boxed in between the men on horses in front of me and the men on foot behind me.

"Stop. We are king's Musketeers and you are under arrest, we are taking you to Paris to appear before the King." Says the leader.

I don't reply. I'm still looking for an escape, breathing heavy. Now my spot is ruined. I'm surrounded and they have guns.

"We mean you no harm." The other one on the horse says. I almost scoff. Really, how patronizing. I say nothing.

I realize I must look crazy and seeing as I have no way out I raise my hands in surrender. The men get off their horses and introduce themselves.

"These are Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan. I am Athos."

"Greetings," I smile and give a little wave. "I'm Robin."

"Indeed." Athos raises a brow. They look amused. The big one, Porthos, laughs.

"Shall we?" Athos indicates that we are going to head back to the inn.

Porthos comes over to me and takes my bag.

"Any weapons we should know about?"

I shake my head.

"Not very talkative."

"Not really."

Athos and D'Artagnan mount their horses while Aramis and Porthos stand beside me to escort me back. I look at them curiously.

"We can't have you running off again." Aramis smirks at me.

I stick my tongue out at him when he turns to look at the other two. Porthos laughs, which causes me to blush and look down.

The trip back to the inn is made in silence. It's rather peaceful. Being in the woods has never frightened me, but it is starting to get dark, which will make travelling more difficult. Athos voices my thoughts.

"It is too late to start back to Paris tonight. We shall stay at the inn and leave first thing tomorrow."

The others nod.

* * *

Once we get back to the inn I'm escorted back to my room. I go directly to the wardrobe and throw open the doors. My cloak is right where I left it. I take it out, sit on the bed, and smile as I bury my face in it. I can't believe I almost left it here.

Aramis clears his thought and I look up startled. He smiles at me. I almost forgot they were here

"We better get settled." And with that Porthos gets comfortable in the chair under the window while Aramis sits on the bench in the hallway. A few moments later Athos and D'Artagnan come up the stairs.

"We have acquired the room at the end of the hall. We shall take turns keeping watch. D'Artagnan, Porthos, you shall be first, Aramis and I will relieve you later."

"Excuse me, what?" I ask shocked.

"We will be staying at the end of the hall." Athos deadpans.

"And the other two?" At this point I'm getting annoyed.

He shares a look with Porthos. "They will remain here to watch you."

"No."

"No?"

I glare at him, "I've just met you. This is completely improper."

"I give you my word that we will all behave as gentlemen."

"Oh, now I feel much better." Note the sarcasm.

"Good." Athos nods in my direction and heads into their room. Aramis bids us all goodnight and follows him.

"Wait…" But they have already closed the door.

D'Artagnan takes Aramis' place.

"Right." I look at both of them. "Can't you just bar the window and guard the door?"

"It's not feasible and it will only be for one night." D'Artagnan replies. Porthos just looks amused. I am not. I shift so I'm sitting crossed legged on the bed, all I can do is give them dirty looks.

Porthos sighs, "We'll both be on our best behavior, I promise." He gives me a dashingly sincere smile. I flush and can't meet his eyes.

"Fine, good night." I lie back quickly and cover myself with my cloak.

"Night." They both reply. I roll onto my side, away from Porthos, and pretend to sleep. Knowing they're right there I won't.

It's going to be a long night.

Especially when Porthos begins snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Go away Caitlynn!" I moan. Damn sister shaking me awake at the crack of dawn. I hide further in my bed but the shaking only continues. "Stop!" I take a swing at her.

My outburst is met with a male chuckle. I jump, suddenly very awake. Porthos is standing above me. I clutch my cloak to my chest. "You aren't my sister." I blush harder.

"No." He smiles and offers me a hand, "Now hurry up we're getting some food and then we start for Paris."

I smile back and untangle myself before taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet. He's very warm. Oh god. I quickly duck my head and pull my hand back. Porthos rubs his neck, "We should join the others."

I still can't look at him so all I do is nod. We head down stairs where breakfast is waiting for us. The other three have already started eating, they seem to be enjoying each other's company. It's nice seeing them so relaxed with each other. It reminds me of the meals I had with my family.

They spot us and wave us over to join them. It's just before dawn so the tavern is still empty. I sit down between Porthos and Aramis, Porthos grabs a plate and starts digging in but I can't make myself take any of their food or look at them. I feel like an intruder. I don't belong at their table. All the jovial conversing slows down and tapers off after I sit down. How awkward.

Athos catches my eye and indicates to the food. "You should eat. We will be leaving soon and it is a long way to Paris."

"Right, thanks." I grab a plate and start to eat. Soon enough we all finish eating and Athos decides that it is time to leave.

* * *

I've resigned myself to the fact that I'm being arrested and that I'm to stand trial in Paris. I also need to move on from this town now and getting a ride with the Musketeers seems to be the easiest option, Paris is a big city and it should be easy to slip away and get lost in the crowd. I've decided to wait until we get there before attempting my escape.

I'm content with this plan until we get to the barn. I've never been arrested before so I don't know exactly what to expect, but seriously riding a horse with one of them to get to Paris hadn't even occurred to me. Weren't they supposed to have some sort of wagon with bars, or something to that effect? I mean I like horses – from afar, they're beautiful creatures but no matter how many times my parent forced me to try to learn it was not happening. They finally stopped trying to get me to ride after I was thrown and it left me more than a little nervous about riding.

So, when we enter the barn and the Musketeers begin saddling their horses I finally clue in that there is no wagon for me to ride in.

"So, am I supposed to walk to Paris?" They all look over at me and then exchange looks.

"Of course not, you'll ride with one of us." Aramis replies.

"Thank you, but I'd rather walk."

"You plan to walk all the way to Paris?"

"Yes."

Athos decides to interrupt our little debate. "Unfortunately, that will not be possible. It's a long way to Paris and we are supposed to be back as soon as possible."

"I don't ride. At all." I feel defensive with all of them staring at me.

"You will be riding with one of us. We are all experienced riders, you will be fine."

"No. I don't like horses and I think the feeling is mutual."

"If this is your attempt to delay your trial it is not working."

"What?" I'm outraged. I can't believe he thinks that! "I'm not delaying!" I cross my arms and shoot Athos a dirty look. The others just look on apparently amused by my fears. "It is NOT funny!" I hate feeling like I'm the joke, like people are laughing **at** me. I turn away from them. I have to look towards the ceiling of the barn to keep myself from shedding any tears. I curse myself internally for being so pathetic and wipe at my eyes angrily. I will **not** let anyone see me cry.

Its completely quiet for a moment before one of them decides to approach me. He touches my shoulder but I shrug him off "Don't touch me." I turn to face him, its Porthos, and he raises his hands in surrender.

Athos is getting impatient. "We must leave now."

"Good luck with that because I'm not riding."

Athos sighs, "Porthos", he orders.

Porthos looks at him for a moment before approaching me. He smiles bashfully, "You wouldn't consider making this easy would you?"

"No." He sighs a reaches for me. "What are you doing?" I back away. Too late I realize what is going on. He grabs me and tries to carry me over to one of the horses.

"Let go!" I struggle and he throws me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I kick at him and hit his back but it has no effect, he just laughs and continues to the horse. In my desperation I bit him. "Hey!" he yells and I find myself satisfied at finally getting a response, but he just bounces me one his shoulder, it my turn to shout "Ouch. Hey!" I follow this with an elbow to the back of his head. The pain that blooms tells me that it probably wasn't the best idea. Now he's trying to put me on the infernal beast, but I am **not** going to make it easy for him. I throw my arms around his middle and refuse to let go.

In the end it took Aramis getting off of his horse to assist Porthos before they were able to get me on the horse. Once up here I go still memories of getting thrown keep me from moving too much on the horse. Porthos pushes me forward and then swings on behind me he reaches around me to grab the reigns. I don't feel secure and there isn't much to hang on to so I grab Porthos' legs, which are on either side of me. He looks down at me and then gets the horse to start moving. Embarrassingly I squeak and tighten my grip on him. Once I'm no longer overcome with terror I feel kind of bad because it must hurt having my nails digging into him, but Porthos doesn't say anything he just keeps riding. Just as I'm thinking of loosening my grip we hit a bump in the rode and I'm holding on tighter than ever.

* * *

It takes me a little while to get used to being on the horse, but once I convince myself that nothing bad is going to happen I'm able to loosen my grasp and look around a bit.

"Feeling better?" Porthos asks.

I nod and shrug a little. I have to tilt my head up to look at him. He gives me a reassuring smile.

"See it isn't so bad."

"If you say so." He laughs and I can feel him rumbling. I can feel how warm his is as he is practically wrapped around me. He's really nice and it's weird how safe I feel in his arms. I can feel myself blushing. "So how long is it to Paris?"

He looks down at me, "About three days. Nervous?"

I shrug. I am nervous but I won't tell any of them that. "Should I be?"

"If your convicted you should be."

"What do you think will happen to me if I am?"

"Best case you receive the mark of a criminal worst case you're executed."

"Do you really thing they would execute me?" I look up at him, not having expected his bluntness.

"Well you did steal from the English emissary, but it will really depend of the King's mood."

"English emissary? Wait the King? I'm not really going to tried by the King?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear Athos?"

"Well yeah, but I though that mean that I would receive justice in the name of the King not by the King himself. I didn't think I would be important enough."

"Well that's what happens when you steal from important people."

"Seriously. An emissary?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know when you were stealing from him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I crossed my arms and hoped he wouldn't press the issue. I wasn't going to confess.

"Right. So, where are you from? You have a bit of an accent."

"I do not!" I swat at him. "Actually I'm from one of the English colonies in the New World."

"Really?" He seemed interested now. "Your pretty far from home. Why'd you leave?"

"I just needed a change of scenery." I lowered my head and refused to answer any more questions. The conversation was hitting a little to close to home and I didn't want anyone to know about what had happened. That's why I left and I didn't need it following me here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Our ride has so far been uneventful. The Musketeers were chatting amongst themselves and I was admiring the scenery and daydreaming. We have ridden for most of the day and I'm becoming rather uncomfortable. Seriously, my ass is killing me. I don't complain. I don't want to think I'm whiny. If they can do it then so can I!

It is a relief however when Athos finally has us slow down. "It is starting to get dark, we should find a place to stop." He looks over at me, "Do you know if there is a village nearby?"

"Nope." I shrug.

"That is what I thought. Then we will have to set up camp in the trees. We will stop once we find an acceptable place to make camp." With that he begins to turn away.

I raise my hand to get his attention. "Um… Maybe that isn't such a good idea."

Athos turns to look at me and raises his brow. "And why is that?" His tone sounds sarcastic. Asshole.

"Well… it's just that I've heard that there are bandits in the woods."

"We've heard some complaints, but none have seemed very serious." D'Artagnan cuts in.

"Isn't it better to be safe than sorry?" I look at them for support but none of them seem concerned.

"We're trained soldiers we shouldn't have any trouble with some bandits." Porthos rumbles from behind me, "Besides if their smart then they'll recognize that we're Musketeers and leave us be."

"Fine. I was just letting you know."

"Indeed. Then let us continue. Keep on the look out for a place to make camp." Athos replied.

* * *

An hour later and we have finally found a clearing where we can set up camp. I have to admit it is a pretty good spot, it's clear enough to set up camp but it's also not obvious from the road.

They all dismount from their horses and I experience a brief moment of panic at being on the horse by myself.

Porthos stretches and then looks back at me, "You need a hand?" he smirks.

I nod quickly. "Please." I'm too freaked out to be bothered by how pathetic I sound.

He chuckles and lifts me off the horse. "Did your parents never teach you to ride?"

"They tried, but as I said horses and I have never really got along."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"The last time I rode I was thrown off."

He gives a small grimace in sympathy. "If you don't ride how do you get around?"

"I walk or get a ride in a carriage."

"Mhm." He nods but our conversation is interrupted when Aramis comes over and tells Porthos that Athos needs him to collect some wood and start a fire. Aramis then informs me that he is going escort me to Athos and D'Artagnan. He is going to find us some food.

Aramis and Porthos have gone off into the woods; this leaves me alone with Athos the ass and D'Artagnan the puppy. I sigh and sit on a rock as I watch them prepare the camp. D'Artagnan is making a fire pit with dirt and stones and Athos is getting some stuff from the saddle bags, always keeping a close eye on me. I'm tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but I don't want to seem immature around him. He seems to think of me as an idiot and I don't want to give him anything else to encourage this belief. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing, doing my best to ignore all of them. I wonder if Athos would let me get my book out of my bag?

"Athos?"

"Yes."

"Could I maybe get some stuff out of my bag?"

"What stuff?"

"A book and maybe something to sleep on."

He stares at me for a moment. He then nods and tells me to wait while he got it from the horse. I smile at lease now I'll have something to do. I notice D'Artagnan giving me a funny look.

"Yes?" I fiddle with a hair a bit. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Nothing." He looks away swiftly.

"Ok?"

He looks back at me. "It's just… You can read?"

"Of course!" What am I an idiot? His disbelief is insulting.

"Sorry! Its just most people can't." He rubs the back of his neck.

Right. Oops. "My mother taught me, she's a teacher." Silence. "Can you read?"

He looks over at me again. "Yes, my father taught me." He gives me a sad smile.

I clear my throat. "He must be a smart man."

"He was." Replied D'Artagnan sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Luckily Athos shows up at that moment sparing us an awkward conversation. He holds out my bag and I take it eagerly. Athos stands across from me and crosses his arms. I look at him curiously.

"Take the things you need and then hand the rest back."

"Ok." Still doesn't trust me. I guess I can't blame him, as I am a criminal. "You know, I'm not going to try to escape. Well at least until we get to Paris anyway." I say as Porthos an Aramis reappear. They all stop what they are doing and give me funny looks.

"What?"

Athos is the first to shake from his stupor. "You are a liar and a thief, do you really think we would believe you?"

"Firstly, I haven't lied to you and secondly, I haven't been proven to be a thief."

This time it is Aramis who speaks. "Haven't lied? When I asked if you were the Robin we were looking for and you said 'no' that wasn't lying?"

"You asked if I knew a **man** by the name of 'Robin Dubois' not if I was. It wasn't lying because I really don't know any men by that name." I shrug and try to hide my smirk.

The others look impressed. Except Athos, "Be that as it may. You are still a thief and that makes you less then honest."

"Seriously. Being a thief and being a liar are two very different things. Neither is mutually exclusive."

"Then are you a thief?" asks D'Artagnan.

"That is for the courts to decide." I reply, with what I hope is finality in my voice.

"Indeed." Athos nods towards my bag. "Hurry up and get your things."

I get back on task and start rooting through my bag. I really should pack it better because it's a mess and I can barely find anything. I end up having to pull things out to try and find my stuff that is hiding at the bottom. Shirt. Pants. Book that I've already read. Bow and arrows (which I discretely put down next to me when no one is looking). Socks. Ah ha! Small blanket and the book that I want to read.

I stuff all the rest back in my bag and begin to look for a good place to sleep. Porthos has gotten the fire going by now and Aramis is setting up some fish to cook. Gross. Athos and D'Artagnan are sitting by the fire. I grab my bag and get up. I spot a nice spot behind the Musketeers at the base of a tree. It's as far from the fire as I can get without the Musketeers freaking out. I dump my bag on Athos as I pass him and begin setting my stuff up. I set up my blanket and cloak and get comfortable in them. I crake open my book and begin reading. It's Homer's Odyssey. I like reading about myths, they're superb. Greek, Roman, and Nordic gods and goddesses, demi-gods, the heroes and villains; they can keep my interest for hours.

I'm so engrossed in the book that I don't even notice that Aramis has come over until he waves the fish at me.

"I thought you might like something to eat."

I debate whether or not to take it. On one hand fish is one of the foods I dislike the most but on the other hand I haven't had mush to eat all day and I'm famished. "Thank you."

"Perhaps you'd like to join us by the fire, it's getting cold."

"No thanks I'm fine here." I give him a smile. There is no way I'm getting anywhere near the flames. I'd rather freeze.

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind feel free to join us."

I nod at him again and Aramis wanders back over to his friends. He speaks with Porthos, I can't hear them but I see Aramis shake his head and then shrug. I look away before they catch me looking at them. I mark my page and put my book away and then I start on the fish. It's not terrible. After I finish eating I decide to go to sleep. These Musketeers don't seem so bad.

* * *

The next day is much like the first. We get up ridiculously early pack our stuff and then set off. The only difference is that I don't fight being put on the horse, I complain a little and tell them that they are terrible captors, but I get on. The day progresses the same as the day before, we pass a few villages and the only time we stop is around midday for some food. The air seems to be getting a little chillier but even that doesn't really bother anyone. No bandits. And the only problem is how sore my ass is. Really I have no idea how they all seem to ride so much.

We finally stop for the day after all of my shifting almost causes me to fall off the horse a second time. We find another clearing in the woods and set it up in the same manner as the day before. I don't even have to ask Athos to let me get the stuff from my bag.

Tonight is colder than the previous one but I make my spot as far away from the fire as I can despite the temperature. They all invite me closer but I refuse. I have chosen another spot under a tree, I like having my back to something it makes me feel like I won't roll away. I have my bag near me as I set up my nest, Athos doesn't seem to notice or he doesn't care so I keep it. I would give it to him without a fight if he asks, but I like having my possessions nearby. Force of habit I guess.

I settle in and eat dinner, leftovers from lunch. After eating I go straight to sleep. Riding is more exhausting then I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I know that my posting has been a little erratic but I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a week. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. I love to get feedback.**

**And thanks to Tianne I have gone back and corrected some of the mistakes I made.**

**Robyn_Girl_Wonder**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Snap!_

I wake with a start. I can feel my heart pounding, what was that? I force myself to go still and wait. I don't hear anything. Was I having a nightmare?

_Crack!_

Nope, there is something out there. I look towards the Musketeers D'Artagnan is on watch but he doesn't seem concerned. It's probably just an animal. Probably just a bunny or a squirrel. I check to make sure that the small dagger I was wearing is still in place before I slowly move towards my bag trying not to draw attention to myself. I take out my bow and the quiver of arrows that goes with it, like I said before better to be safe than sorry. I lie down again but make sure that I can move freely if necessary. Maybe I'm being paranoid but after the fire I never want to be caught unaware again.

I lie still for a while more. I listen closely to the sounds of the forest but it seems that whatever was in the woods has moved on. I'm just about to go back to sleep when I see the shadow. It's just for a second before it's gone, but it looked like a man. I quickly look back over to my traveling companions but they're all here.

It's in this instance that masked men descend on us. D'Artagnan is able to shoot one of them, waking the others, before the men draw their pistols and aim at my companions. The Musketeers aren't able to do anything but surrender unless they want their heads blown off. I count eight men, not including the one D'Artagnan shot.

One of the men comes for me and I wait for him to get close. Once he is close enough he bends down to grab me and I strike. I kick him in the balls, grab my bow and quiver and I make for the trees. I run as fast as I can looking for a place to hide while I get my bearings. I hear men crashing through the trees after me. I can hear them cursing and one of them trips. I have a decent head start and it seems as though I'm better in the forest than they are. I come across a large tree that has a good vantage point if I can climb up without being seen. I through my bow over my shoulder with my quiver and begin to climb.

I climb as fast as I can while trying not to make any noise. If I can make it up into the leaves they won't be able to see me. I reach an alcove in the tree that keeps me well hidden just as some of the men pass underneath my hiding place. I hold my breath as the pass but they don't seem to have seen me, so I'm safe for now. There are only three of them the rest must be at our camp with the others.

I let out the breath I was holding with a sigh. What do I do now? I can escape. I can wait for morning and then try to find my way to a nearby village and move on. Maybe I'll still go to Paris. It's a big city it would be easy to blend in, to start a new life. But the Musketeers are still with the bandits. I can't just leave them, can I? What are the bandits going to do with them, what are they doing with them now? But they're soldiers, they can take care of themselves, isn't that what Porthos said? But he also said the bandits wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the King's Musketeers. Damn it. This wouldn't have happened if Athos had listened to me in the first place. I told him something like this would happen! Asshole.

I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I need to focus my thoughts and decide what I'm going to do. Run away or try to free my captors. It's a surprisingly difficult decision. Usually I would help but these people, these Musketeers have placed me under arrest and are taking me to Paris to face the King, I might be executed.

That's it I'm leaving, the Musketeers can take care of themselves.

But… what if no one came to get me. When I needed help the most, when I was dying. Some one came to save me. One of the natives ran into the burning building and saved my life. What if he decided that is wasn't worth it, what if he didn't think saving one of the white invaders worth it? Or what if he thought that us pale faces could handle it. I would be dead right now not debating whether or not I should save my own skin. That man, because I never did get his name, saved my life and today. No. Right now I too am going to be courageous. I'm going to help the Musketeers not because it is the easy thing to do but because it is right.

With my mind made up I lower myself to the ground and sneak back to camp.

* * *

I manage to get back to camp without being seen. I've hidden myself behind a large tree it gives me good cover and a clear view of what is happening at our camp. And it's bad. Apparently the Musketeers decided to fight back while I was making my escape.

Aramis and Athos are the least injured, both having bruises and a few scrapes but nothing that looked serious from here. D'Artagnan not only has bruises and scrapes but a dark patch of blood on his pants, it looks like he was either shot or stabbed, but again it seems like he was only grazed he doesn't seem to have lost too much blood. It's Porthos I'm concerned about. He looks as though he took the worst of the beating. He has bruises, cuts, and blood is running down the side of his head. He looks dazed. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I'm glad I came back for them.

They're all tied up now with the bandits keeping a look out. Their leader seems to be a piece of work. He's taunting my captors. Only I'm aloud to do that!

"Well look what we have here!" laughs the bandits' leader. "It seems that we've captured ourselves some of the King's Musketeers!"

The other bandits nod and chuckle.

"And here I thought you're all supposed to be some _great_ soldiers." He snorts.

"What a joke. Looks like they'll let anyone join, _eh_ _mongrel_." He laughs and rams the butt of his gun into Porthos. Porthos just grunts as the other Musketeers yell.

"Porthos is a better man then you'll ever be." Sais D'Artagnan with venom. The bandit doesn't reply he just slams his gun into D'Artagnan's face. The Musketeers continue to object, loudly. Porthos strains at the ropes binding him. The leader seems to have had enough. He points his gun at D'Artagnan.

"Anything else to say?" The lead bandit questions. "No? Good. Next time any of you make a sound I'll shoot your friend over here. Not even a real Musketeer, are you? Seems they'll let their dogs join but not scraggly kids." He guffaws, his cronies laugh along with him.

"Now," he continues "What are you doing out here anyway?"

No one replies they all just shoot him dirty looks. Frustrated the bandit slams his musket into Porthos' face.

"King's business." Athos begrudgingly replies.

"What kind of King's business, Musketeer?"

"We are to escort and accused criminal to Paris to stand trial before the King."

"That scrawny little thing that ran off into the woods? Really, what could he possibly have done? He was what? Twelve?"

I'm finished listening to him. With his back to me I notch an arrow and aim.

"Eleven" I reply and loose the arrow just as he turns. I'm moving before I can see where my arrow hit. I hear the bandit's cry of pain as the arrow takes him in the shoulder. The bandits fire at my previous location. I wait for them to reload before firing another shot. This one takes a red-haired bandit in the knee. He hollers as he goes down and I fire another shot. Right through the hand of the third bandit. The fourth bandit and the one I shot in the leg are finally able to reload their weapons. I'm still on the move. It's dark and they aren't able to spot me. I stop behind a large rock and remain motionless.

The pause gives me a chance to think. I need to hurry the shots are going to drawn the three other bandits back to the campsite. I need to get to the Musketeers and cut them loose. It I can free them and get them to their weapons they _will_ be able to overpower the bandits and we can get away.

With that in mind I peer over the rock. One of the armed bandits is facing me and the other one is looking in the other direction. The bandit I shot through the hand removes the arrow and pulls out a knife while the leader clutches his shoulder and squints into the forest. I look to my right the Musketeers aren't far. I try to catch Athos' eye but he can't see me. I look over at Aramis, then D'Artagnan, and finally at Porthos but none of them spot me. Oh well. I'll tell them my plan when I free them. I check to make sure I still have my dagger. Then I take a deep breath and shoot the fourth bandit I notch a second arrow and shoot the bandit with the knife before moving again. Luckily the redheaded bandit is slow now that he can't walk. I make my way behind the Musketeers as quickly and quietly as I can.

The leader manages to pick himself up off the ground; he's still clutching his shoulder as he stumbles over to the red-haired bandit. He manages to lift the redheaded man to his feet. My luck gets worse as the three bandits the leader set after me arrive back at the camp.

"What took you so long?" The leader screeches at them.

"We heard shots fired and we got back as soon as we could. What the hell happened?" The biggest of the bandits' replies.

"There's an archer in the woods." The red-haired man whimpers.

"An archer? From where?" The big man questions. His companions ready their weapons and look around suspiciously.

"It's the damn boy the Musketeers arrested! How could you let him get away?" The leader rages.

"It was dark and the brat flew through the fucking forest." One of the new arrivals replied. The skinny one with the big nose. The pimply one remains silent as he scans the woods. The leader continues to argue with the other bandits. The big one instructs big nose and pimples to aide their injured men, who have been moaning on the ground the entire time. While they're distracted I approach the Musketeers.

Aramis is the first to notice me. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Don't draw their attention. Pretend I'm not here!" I whisper at him as I focus on slicing through his bonds. "I'm going to cut you all loose, then we take out the bandits. Got it?"

"Sounds good." Aramis replies.

"Where are your weapons?"

"They're over there by the bandit D'Artagnan shot."

"Right." I nod as Aramis' bonds come undone. "Don't move until I free the rest of them." He nods.

I crawl over to Athos and begin the process again. "Surprised to see me?"

"Indeed."

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you 'I told you so'?" He raises his brow at me I smirk at him and continue. "Anyway, once I get you loose wait until I free the others then get to your weapons and take out the bandits." Athos nods and I saw at the rope until it comes loose. I meet his eye and up my finger in front of my lips in a 'Shh' gesture. I crawl past Aramis over to D'Artagnan and Porthos.

"Hey." I whisper at them before focusing on D'Artagnan. "Can you walk?"

"Probably." He replies.

"Good. Once I cut you both free we're going to take down the bandits."

"Gladly." He smirks. Once I finish with D'Artagnan I move to Porthos.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Are you sure because you don't look alright." I ask concerned because it's true, he looks pretty bad. I can't look at him anymore and I go back to cutting off his bindings.

"I've had worse." He smiles at me.

"If your sure." I say skeptically.

"I am." He sounds confident and this isn't the time or place to argue. It's silent between us as I finish cutting his bonds. "Your all free. Give me thirty seconds and then go for your weapons. No lollygagging! I'll distract them then you need to kick their butts!" Porthos nods.

I crawl back into the forest. Once I'm there I swiftly make my way in the opposite direction of the Musketeers weapons. Once I feel that I'm far enough away I look over to the Musketeers. I hope they move quickly. I take two deep breaths before firing at the biggest bandit. I'm able to put two arrows in him before they react. I dive out of the way of the gunfire but I still get caught in the lower leg. I feel the pain blossoming through my leg but I have no time to dwell on it, Skinny big nose is already reloading. I fire another two arrows. I only graze Skinny big nose's arm but I hit Red-hair in the shoulder. He drops the gun.

Unfortunately that's when Pimples catches me. I look to me left just in time to see him bringing the end of his gun into my face. I must black out for a moment because the next thing I know I've been dragged into camp and there is fighting all around me. My head is pounding and I'm dazed. Between my leg and head injury I can do nothing but roll myself into a sitting position and watch.

As I watch the Musketeers bring down the remaining bandits. D'Artagnan has a musket and manages to get a few shots off while the others engage the bandits with their swords. The bandits are obviously out matched. Just as Athos finishes with the last bandit someone grabs my hair and tugs my head back. I feel metal being pressed into my skull.

"Throw down your weapons or I'll blow his head off!" The bandits' leader yells from above me. The hair pulling is doing nothing for my headache.

The Musketeers look at each other. Aramis and Athos put down their weapons but D'Artagnan keeps his rifle trained on the bandit. Porthos looks furious and takes a step towards me.

The bandit jerks my head again and repositions the pistol. "Ah, ah, ah. Stay put _mongrel_ or you'll have his brain splattered all over your uniform."

I'm furious. First this fucker attacks us, now he's not only making my headache worse but he's also being a racist pig! How dare he say something like that to Porthos? To anyone? Porthos takes a step back a put's his sword on the ground. I've had enough. Fuck this bastard. Like I'm going to be his damsel in distress.

I look at him discretely. I move my right hand to rest on the pistol behind my head and I move my left hand onto my dagger.

"That's right. _Good boy_! Now we're just going to back out of here and leave and none of you are going to – " I shove the pistol away from my head and drive my dagger into the bastard's leg. The gun goes off, I rip my head from his grasp before he fully comprehends what's going on I slam my head backwards into his face before I spin around and kick him in the balls. He's down clutching at his face and his testicles.

I stumble back and collapse onto a rock. I sit down and hold my head. The Musketeers rush to action. They secure the bandits, remove their masks, and take their weapons. Once this is complete Aramis begins to see to everyone's wounds. He tries to start with me but I wave him off. I'm too overwhelmed right now. I still can't believe what just happened. I was almost killed. I take a few moments to calm down and take a few breaths. I look over at the bandits. Three dead and the rest tied up and moaning.

Once I'm able to calm down I'm able to feel the pain of my injuries. My head is throbbing terribly and my leg aches. I won't be able to walk very well. I refuse to cry or show how much I'm really hurting. I keep my head in my hand and allow my hair to fall in front of my face so I don't have to look at anyone.

Aramis attends to the wound on D'Artagnan's leg before moving on to Porthos. He declares that both wounds will need needlework before speaking with Athos and returning to my side. I can feel him next to me but I don't look up. I can't look up.

Aramis kneels down to my level "I need to look at your wounds." He tells me.

I take a few deep breaths before nodding. I lift my head. He's very close. It takes all of my will power not to lean away from him. He gives me a reassuring smile before tilting my head to the side so he can access the injury on my face. He pokes and prods at it before declaring that it could use a few stitches. Aramis moves back a little and I can finally breath again.

"I need you to roll up your pants so I can get to the wound on your leg."

"Sure." I roll my pants up to my knee and wince at my leg. The musket ball is still in my leg.

Aramis pokes and prods this wound as well. "I'll have to remove the musket ball and stitch this up. I'll wrap it until we get to the next village." All I can do is nod. Aramis goes back over to Athos.

"We need to move to the next village so I can tend to their wounds."

"I agree. Do you think they will be able to ride?" Athos questions.

"Yes but not far."

Athos nods and tells the others to get ready. Once they have prepared everything Aramis comes over to get me. He helps me limp over to his horse before lifting me on. He gets on beside me and we set off.

* * *

The nearest village is two hours away. We make the journey in silence everyone seems to be exhausted. It's been a long night and it isn't over yet.

When we reach the village we head straight to a little inn. The innkeeper allows Aramis to use the back room to stitch us up. Once Aramis is set up Athos leaves. He is going to get some of the villagers and go back for the bandits.

Aramis starts with D'Artagnan. His injury is the least severe and the easiest to mend. After D'Artagnan's wound is seen to Aramis moves to Porthos. Seeing my concern Aramis assures me that the wound isn't serious. I indicate how much blood Porthos has lost but Aramis assures me that it is only because head wounds bleed a lot. When both D'Artagnan and Porthos have been seen to Aramis comes over to me.

"I will start with your head wound then I will fix the one on your leg."

"Alright."

I watch as he prepares the needle and approaches me. First he begins to clean the wound. It stings and I hiss. He apologizes but doesn't stop. When he has cleaned the wound to his satisfaction he brings the needle up to start stitching. I lean away when he gets closer.

"Relax. This wound will only require a few stitches." Aramis tries to reassure me.

I nod. He smiles and moves forwards again and I lean away. Aramis sighs and raises his brow at me.

"Sorry." I say. Now rather embarrassed.

"May I continue?"

"Yes… No… Yes. Yes you can."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Porthos chuckles from across the room. "Don't worry Aramis does the best needlework."

"Lovely." I reply. I can feel my hands shaking. Aramis goes to begin stitching again.

I pull away quickly "Does it really need stitches?"

"It will only be a few." Aramis assures me.

"A few?"

"About five."

"If it's only five does it _really_ need any?"

"Yes. It is the best way for it to heal."

I sigh and fiddle with my hands "Well, um… will it scar." I really hope not. I have enough scaring already I don't want anymore. At least not on my face. Porthos and D'Artagnan share a look and then shake their heads.

Aramis smiles. He finally understands my concern. "It shouldn't, if it does it will be faint. Besides it's right by your hairline, no one will notice."

"Alright." I reply. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "You can do it now."

Aramis nods and gets to work. It hurts. Not unbearably so and less than my leg but it still hurts. I hold on to the edge of the table I'm sitting on and close my eyes. Aramis has to touch my shoulder and tell me he's finished before I'll open my eyes and let go of the table.

"Was that so bad?" he asks.

"Maybe." I reply.

"Right. Well I will need you to lie back on the table so I can get to your leg."

"Ok." I bring my lets onto the table and roll up my pant leg before I lie down. Aramis gives me something to put my head on. He beckons Porthos and D'Artagnan over.

"D'Artagnan, Porthos I will need you to assist me. I need to remove the musket ball from her leg before I can close the wound." Aramis tells them.

"What do you need us to do?" Porthos asks.

"I need you to hold her down." Aramis directs Porthos to hold my shoulders down. "And I need you to make sure she doesn't kick me," he tells D'Artagnan "You'll need to hold her legs steady." Both Porthos and D'Artagnan get into position.

"Hold me down? Why?" I'm having a hard time breathing.

"Breath." Aramis instructs. "This is going to be quite painful. It is either holding you down or knocking you out."

"Knock me out? Maybe that's best?"

"Perhaps, but no one here wishes to have to punch you, it could ruin my needle work."

"Punch me? Needlework?" I whisper. Oh god, oh god! I can't do this. I'm going to faint. While I'm panicking Aramis heats a dagger and moves to start on my leg.

I scream while he gets the bullet out. I try to kick and get away but Porthos and D'Artagnan have a good grip on me. It's a relief when Aramis removes the bullet and begins to sew up my leg. I'm still shaking and in pain but I have stopped screaming. Porthos and D'Artagnan don't let go until Aramis has completely finish bandaging my leg. Aramis makes sure I'm alright and the other two apologize. I accept their apologies and thank them. It needed to be done. Aramis tell us to sleep. He will keep watch so that we can rest and begin healing.

I agree and close my eyes and try to sleep. Despite how exhausted I am I can't fall straight to sleep. I keep thinking about how different this injury was to when I got my burns. I can't remember exactly how that went. I was delirious from the pain. I remember the agony and screaming but that's it until I woke up.

My parents told me that it was horrible. That I was feverish and that I almost died. But I only clearly remember being in the fire, convinced I was going to die, and when I woke up, in more pain then I have ever experienced in my life.

I can feel the tears on my face and I rub them away. I need to think about something else. Anything else. I listen to the sounds of the inn. It's pretty quite except for the sounds of Porthos snoring.

While his snoring usually drives me mad tonight it's comforting. I focus on his breathing and let myself drift asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I try to update regularly but I'm not always able to. Also I realized that I didn't explain the name of my OC to everyone. To clarify I chose the name Robin because I'm a big Batman and a Robin Hood fan and I always imagined that it was Little Red Riding Hood's name. It is also my I'm .Wonder.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**

** .Wonder**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hate mornings. I really do. I could have slept all day after last night, but no, not only is the sun in my eyes but noise from the tavern insures that I can't go back to sleep. With a groan I manage to get myself up and assess my injuries. My leg hurts. A lot. I won't be running through the woods again any time soon. On the bright side my headache has receded and only the stitches are throbbing, I can feel a bruise forming where I was hit in the head. All in all I'm in a pretty good condition considering our _adventure _last night.

Thinking about last night makes me think of the Musketeers and I realize they aren't here. That's weird I haven't been left alone since being captured. Stretching my soar muscles I manage to get to my feet and limp into the main room of the tavern. I look around and I spot them sitting at a corner table having breakfast. My stomach rumbles and I limp over to join them.

"You're finally awake." Athos addresses me.

"Good morning to you too." I reply sarcastically as I sit down between Aramis and Porthos. While last night didn't go as badly as it could have I'm still soar and it doesn't put me in a good mood. I stretch again and groan, I wouldn't recommend sleeping on a wooden table.

"Does it hurt?" questions D'Artagnan.

"If by it you mean all of me? Then yes." I bring my hand up to touch the stitches on my face.

Aramis knocks my hand away "Mind my needlework."

"Sorry." I lower my hand and begin gathering some food. All qualms about eating their food are gone. I manage to smack my leg against part of the table while reaching for some bread and curse.

"Perhaps this will help" Athos says as he hands me a bottle.

I give him a confused look before sniffing it and handing it back to him "I don't drink."

"Because your eleven?" D'Artagnan cuts in.

"What?" Now I'm really confused and I can feel my headache returning.

"That's what you told the bandit." Porthos rumbles.

"Oh… right. I did say that didn't I?" I say, thinking aloud, the others nod. "I only said that to get him to turn around and to piss him off. Actually I was a little irritated that everyone seems to assume I'm younger than I really am." I reply.

"Then how old are you?" asks Aramis.

I look up from the bread I'm buttering to see them better. "How old do you think I am?"

Athos looks down at his wine while Aramis and D'Artagnan shoot each other a look and Porthos clears his through.

"Well… if you were a boy it would be easy to think that you were young." Porthos answers. They look uncomfortable.

"I'm not a boy." I glare at them. "Seriously, why does everyone assumes that I'm a prepubescent boy?"

"It's the trousers." D'Artagnan replies quickly. "And… you_ are_ short." He shrugs. The others nod.

"It still shouldn't be that hard to tell." I sigh. "Hey! You haven't answered my question!" I wasn't going to let them off that easily.

"Don' know. Maybe sixteen." Porthos replies with his mouth full.

"First, gross don't talk with food in your mouth. Secondly I'm not sixteen I'm twenty-two."

"Twenty-two? Really?" D'Artagnan gapes at me.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No." He continues. "Are you married yet? Engaged?"

"No." I refocus on finishing my meal.

"Why not? Hasn't your father arranged it yet?" he continues, oblivious to my discomfort.

"I'm not married because I haven't met anyone I want to marry." I start " Besides my father wants my sister and I to be happy. He doesn't want to force us into marriages we don't want. Though he usually follows that discussion with how nice the religious life can be." Athos nods, Porthos snorts, Aramis chuckles, and D'Artagnan has the decency to look embarrassed. I don't mention that my mother wants both my sister and I to marry and that she wants us to end up with a wealthy man. Don't get me wrong she loves us both and she wants us to be happy, but she wants the men who make us happy to be good matches, men who I quote 'can take can of us'.

"Anyway, did you get them last night?" I ask Athos.

"Yes. I managed to get enough men to take them into custody. They are being held until Captain Treville can send men to get them from the village."

"Captain Treville? He's your leader right?"

Aramis smiles over his glass, "He's in charge of the regiment."

"That's what I said." I scrunch up my eyebrows before shaking my head. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Not long" Athos replies "We are to leave as soon as we are ready."

"And we'll be ready when?" I question.

"When I tell him your fit to ride." Aramis informs me. I groan. I never want to get on another horse ever again.

* * *

When we finish eating we pack our stuff and head to the barn. I ride with Aramis instead of Porthos today. I'm not disappointed. I'm really not. We make our journey back to Paris at a reduced rate as more than half of us are still recovering from our more serious wounds. The ride is the same as always except that Athos informs us that we will not be camping in the woods, we're going to continue on until we get to Paris.

I can't take the silence. "So, any chance that since I, well you know, saved all your lives that when we get to Paris you'll just let me go?" I ask cheerfully.

Athos looks back at me, "No."

"I didn't think so. Oh well. But you will give me credit for the rescue right?"

He sighs, "Yes."

"Excellent." I look up at Aramis "You think it will help at the trial?"

"Probably." He concedes.

"So you'll be my character witnesses?"

"Sure."

I smile to myself and nod my thanks. It's amazing how one shared kidnapping/near death experience can bring you closer to someone or in this case someones. It's strange how comfortable I feel with these Musketeers. I usually feel so out of place. I'm glad I came to France.

* * *

Well I'm glad until we actually get to Paris. Now I'm extremely nervous. Not only am I facing a trial that can result in my death, I'm being tried by a _King_! How does one behave in front of a King? Address a King?

I can feel myself start to hyperventilate. I can see it now, he'll take one look at me as I try to stutter out an excuse find me guilty and sentence me to death. I don't want to die. I jump when Aramis tells me that we have arrived at the garrison. He dismounts and helps me down.

"We need to report to Captain Treville." He tells me. I gulp and follow him. The Musketeers get into their original formation. This entails Athos leading the way with Aramis and Porthos acting as my guards and D'Artagnan bringing up the rear.

"Is this really necessary?" I question them.

"Didn't you say you were going to try to escape once we got to Paris?" Aramis replies. I gesture to my leg, which I'm limping on, as an indication of how absurd I find his statement to be. "Besides you left me alone this morning."

Aramis copies me by pointing to my leg. "We didn't think you'd get far."

A man with graying hair who seems to be in his mid to late forties receives us. The way they all stand at attention shows that this must be the Captain Treville they were talking about. I peer over Athos' shoulder to get a better look. The Captain catches me staring I give him an awkward wave.

He looks to Athos, "This is the thief?"

"Yes, Captain" Athos replies.

"He doesn't look like a thief. Are you sure this is the right man?"

"She _is_ Robin Dubois."

"A woman?"

"Indeed." They both turn and stare at me. I try to give them a smile but it feels more like a grimace.

The Captain turns back to Athos. "This complicates things." Athos nods.

"I'll inform the King immediately. As she is a woman we won't be able to hold her in the Chatterley." He stops and thinks for a moment "You'll be in charge of her until we can make suitable arrangements." He tells Athos.

"Of course Captain." Athos replies.

The Captain nods at us and exits the garrison to inform the King of my arrival. Great. Here we go.


End file.
